


Disrupted

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve really should have a problem with Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disrupted

Steve is disoriented when he wakes. The mid-day sun is shining in through the windows yet he's in bed. It takes him a moment to realize Danny is stretched out beside him, wonderfully naked, his hairy chest exposed, along with slim, defined hips and a soft cock nestled against his balls. He's got an arm flung above his head and his eyes are closed, lashes shadowing his cheekbones.

Pushing up on a elbow, Steve stares at him, bemused. It still surprises him, what they do together now. It's something he never expected, this change in their relationship and he supposes eventually he'll get used to it but right now he's...he's not sure how he feels. Somewhat awestruck, sort of nervous, definitely unsettled. Happiness does that to him.

The movement wakes Danny and he blinks up at the ceiling, then over at Steve, a slight frown wrinkling his forehead. "Fell asleep," he mumbles.

Steve grins at Danny's sleepy confusion. "Yes, you did."

Danny yawns and scratches his belly. He eyes Steve thoughtfully for a moment, then asks, "Are there any masaladas left?"

Steve shakes his head. "I wouldn't know. I don't eat those things."

"Don't give me that. I've seen the crumbs on your shirt." Danny sits up, rubbing his face. He runs a hand over his head but it doesn't help, his hair is still a fright from Steve burying his hands in it as Danny sucked his cock.

Steve slides an arm around Danny's waist and rubs his nose against Danny's hip, breathing in warm, sweaty skin. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Danny wags a finger. "Evidence. That's what I'm talking about." He leans down to brush his lips across Steve's shoulder, then pushes Steve flat on the bed and kisses his mouth.

It's a lazy kiss, relaxed and a little sloppy as his tongue slides across Steve's lower lip. Steve sighs into it--he loves the way Danny kisses, focused and intent. He sneaks his hands up over Danny's head, taking great pleasure in further disarraying his hair.

"Hey," Danny growls against Steve's cheek. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing there."

Steve chuckles, pulling Danny's hair down over his forehead. Danny sits back, rolls his eyes and brushes it back impatiently. "I think there are."

"What?"

"Masaladas. I think there's a few left." Danny points a finger at Steve's chest. "Don't go anywhere."

"Why not?" Steve asks as Danny slides out of bed. He starts to sit up, but when Danny points sternly at the bed, he lays back down, amused.

Danny pads out of the room and Steve watches with interest. Danny's ass is round and firm and moves intriguingly as Danny walks--no, make that swaggers into the hallway. Steve's pretty sure he's never going to get over Danny's body, so much thick muscle dusted with pale, golden hair, his broad shoulders and narrow hips. And best of all, he may never get over the way Danny's body moves against his, restless and determined.

There's rustling down in the kitchen now, the sound of a paper bag being opened. Steve closes his eyes and stretches, from his hands down to his toes, warmth pooling in the pit of his belly as he remembers Danny's mouth on his body, the way Danny groaned as he sucked, as if it felt as good for him as it did for Steve. And Danny's cock in his hand--Steve didn't even get a chance to get his mouth on it, Danny had come hard and fast the moment Steve had wrapped his hand around his shaft and fuck, there's nothing hotter than Danny losing control.

A creak of the floorboards and Steve opens his eyes to see Danny at the foot of the bed, pushing the last bite of a masalada into his mouth with his right hand, an untouched masalada in his left.

"Two left," Danny says through a mouthful of donut. "Now one. Want it?"

Steve shakes his head. "It's all yours."

"Good." Danny licks his thumb, then holds the remaining masalada in his mouth as he climbs on the bed and crawls up over Steve.

"Really, Danny?" Steve asks, amused in spite of himself. "You're going to eat that in bed?"

Danny sits back and straddles Steve's hips, ass resting firmly on Steve's half-hard cock. His body is warm and heavy, knees tucked against Steve's sides. "Uh huh." Danny takes a bite from the donut and chews, then holds the donut out and shakes it a little, sprinkling crumbs and sugar onto Steve's chest. "Got a problem with that?"

"No." Steve brushes the crumbs from his chest. "I got a problem with you."

And he should. Steve really should have a problem with Danny, with the way Danny barreled into his life without ever knocking, not even once. Barreled into his house, into his bed, under his skin. He's gotten everywhere, putting crumbs between his sheets and most likely all over the kitchen, too. And now Steve's napping in the middle of the day on a Saturday, when he should be working on the car, or fixing the drywall in the living room, or going for a swim. So many things to do and yet here he is, lazing about in bed.

He considers wriggling out from under Danny and getting started on something practical, like the laundry or the pile of dishes in the sink.

"So I was thinking," Danny says, swallowing the last of the donut. "How about your dick, and my ass? Huh? What do you think?"

Steve's dick twitches sharply against Danny's ass.

Danny raises his eyebrows. "Should I take that as a yes?"

"Yes," Steve says. Chores can wait. Everything can wait. "That's a yes."

He's breathless already, which should be embarrassing but he doesn't care, because Danny is grinning a wide, cocky grin at him, the grin that says he knows exactly what he does to Steve. Steve loves that grin. It looks best on Danny when Danny is naked.

"Then that's what we're going to do." Danny nods firmly before stretching out and nuzzling Steve's chest. "Unless, you know, you got other things to do."

Steve slides his hands down Danny's back and onto his hips, holding him in place. "Yeah, Danny. I'm going out to mow the lawn right now."

Danny snorts, warm air puffing against Steve's skin. He finds nipple and licks before gently scraping it with his teeth. Steve gasps, arching into Danny's touch. Danny's cock is getting hard, dragging across Steve's belly and Steve slips a hand underneath to stroke it, letting it slide loosely between his fingers as Danny groans and reaches up to kiss him.

His kiss is sweet this time, and not only from the donuts.

Steve rocks his hips, rubbing is cock against Danny's thigh. He's eager to fuck, to feel Danny whimpering helplessly beneath him. Maybe even make Danny beg for it. You never know. It could happen.

"You got stuff?" Danny asks, nipping Steve's chin. "Please tell me you have stuff."

"Stuff? You mean lube? Yeah, I got stuff." Steve waves a hand at the bedside table. "In there."

One last kiss and Danny pushes back, sliding off of Steve as he reaches for the drawer. He kneels with his back to Steve and Steve can't resist rubbing his face against the small of Danny's back, where his skin is already growing damp.

"Yes, thank you, I need whisker burn right there," Danny says over his shoulder.

"Uh huh. You do." Steve mouths Danny's skin, sliding his tongue down into the hollow just above his ass.

If Steve has to put up with crumbs in his bed, then Danny can deal with some whisker burn.

"No, I do not," Danny insists, even as he leans back into Steve's touch. "Why would I--are you sure the stuff is in here?"

Steve kisses his way up Danny's back, pulling Danny closer. By the time he reaches Danny's shoulders he's got Danny's ass pressed against his hips and his palm is resting low on Danny's belly. "Yes, if you would just look, it's in there."

"I can't--you are a very distracting man, you know that, don't you." Danny twists away from Steve, yanks the drawer open further and reaches in. "The level of distraction, it's off the charts. Ah, here it is."

He holds it up with a satisfied smile and when Steve reaches for the tube, Danny lifts his arm out of reach. "Gimme your hand."

"And you call me a control freak." Steve holds out his hand and lets Danny slick up his fingers.

"Because you are a control freak. The most controlling control freak that ever controlled."

Steve frowns. "Really?"

"No." Danny grins at him, clearly pleased with himself. He turns on his knees, ass facing Steve once again. "Slick me up."

Sex with Danny generally involves being ordered around a lot. Not that Steve minds.

He eases a slick finger inside Danny, then leans down to kiss the heel of Danny's foot, because it's there, and because Danny's feet are oddly cute.

"What are you doing? You're so weird." Danny's voice has gone breathy, so Steve kisses his heel again, then licks the arch of Danny's foot.

"Hey, hey," Danny tries to slide his foot away while pushing his ass back against Steve's hand. "Quit it."

Steve laughs, slipping a second finger inside the tight, hot space, feeling the ring of muscle twitch around his fingers. He reaches in as far as he can, twisting his fingers, pressing them in and Danny gasps, bowing his head. "Oh god, Steven--that, right there, do it again."

Again, with the orders. But Steve obliges and Danny rocks back against him. They get a nice rhythm going, Steve pulling his fingers back then sliding them in with a twist as Danny moves. The muscles in Danny's shoulders flex under his skin as he leans down on his arms, hands fisted against the mattress and god yeah, Steve wants to fuck him, wants it so bad he's dizzy with it.

Steve rises up on his knees, his cock a heavy, aching weight between his legs. "You good?" he asks. He has no idea how much prep Danny needs--this is new territory for them, but Danny's feeling pretty loose and relaxed and lord knows Steve is more than ready to bend Danny over and do it.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good." Danny turns, slipping free from Steve's fingers. He pulls Steve down into a rough, hungry kiss, leaning against Steve. Nudging a knee between Steve's knees, Danny presses his cock against Steve's thigh and Steve holds on tight, wrapping his arms around Danny. Danny moves restlessly against him, leaning harder, teeth scraping over Steve's lips.

And then Steve's on his back with Danny, the irresistible force, climbing over him. "You want to do it like this?" Steve asks.

Somehow, Steve's not surprised.

"Uh huh," Danny says. "I want to ride your dick--does that work for you, babe?"

Steve groans and clutches Danny's hips.

"Yeah, I thought so. " Danny flashes a grin, then reaches for the condom. In no time at all he's rolling it down over Steve's cock, nimble fingers smoothing out the latex. He adds some lube, running his hands down the length of Steve's shaft, making Steve squirm, or at least try to squirm. He can't really move, Danny's sitting on his thighs at the moment and all he can do is groan when Danny leans down to suck on his hip.

"Danny, come on," Steve complains.

Danny nips the tender skin of Steve's belly. "I'm getting there."

Steve should be used to being at Danny's mercy at this point but he sits up anyway, pulling at Danny's shoulders. "I thought we were fucking."

"I don't know, I could be going out for more donuts." Danny shuffles forward and reaches behind himself, positioning Steve.

Steve holds still, afraid to push. He's clinging to the last of his self control and the look on Danny's face doesn't help--cheeks flushed, mouth open as Danny leans back onto Steve's cock and Steve slips inside easily.

"Oh," Danny says, soft as a sigh. "Oh, oh, oh." He closes his eyes as he sits back, sliding down onto Steve's cock and Steve can barely breathe, it feels so fucking good, tight and slick and he wants to bury himself inside Danny and stay there forever.

With one last kiss to Danny's slack mouth, Steve falls back on the bed. His hands are on Danny's thighs as Danny grinds down against his hips, eyes closing as his head falls back. Danny is fucking gorgeous, lost in pleasure, glorying in it. His hands are behind on Steve's thighs and he leans further back, pushing down as if to try and get more of Steve inside of him, his cock arcing out gracefully from between his legs.

Steve reaches for it, sliding a hand over the length of it and Danny shudders.

"Oh god, Steve--I can't even, this is, it's--"

"Yeah?" Steve encourages. He likes Danny like this, all broken words and breathy gasps. "Tell me, Danny."

"Fuck," Danny breathes.

"You love this, don't you," Steve rolls his hips, pushing up gently into Danny. "Look at you."

Danny shifts, dropping forward, his hands flat on Steve's chest. "This? I love this? Or maybe you--you ever think about that?"

"Danny," Steve says, startled.

Danny clenches his muscles, eyes narrowing. "What, do you think I'm in this only for the fucking?"

"No." Steve groans and shakes his head. "The masaladas."

"You jerk." Danny snorts with laughter. "I have no idea how to deal with you, I swear."

Steve sits up and kisses him. He doesn't know how to tell Danny he was afraid that maybe, just maybe that's all it was to Danny, that Danny was biding his time until something better came along. He tries to put it all into the kiss, only he's not very coordinated at the moment--not with Danny riding him like this, with the twist in his hips, the slow downward slide before pulling back up again. But he thinks that maybe Danny gets it, because Danny stops moving and curls a hand around the back of his neck, holding him steady as they kiss.

"Really, Steven?" Danny asks, nosing Steve's cheek. "Really?"

There's a fond, unspoken _you idiot_ in Danny's tone, and maybe Danny's right this time. Steve shrugs as he leans back. Yeah, he's an idiot sometimes, and now he's grinning like an idiot, and his heart feels too big for his chest and he has to do something, anything, so he pulls his legs up and rocks up into Danny.

"Oh, fuck," Danny whispers, hips twitching. "Just like that, keep doing it it like that." He reaches for his cock and starts jerking himself off with slow, steady strokes.

Steve pulls Danny's hand away. "No."

"Steven--"

Steve wraps a hand around each of Danny's wrists and holds his hands down onto the bed, on either side. Danny groans desperately, his cock flushed and leaking as he leans forward, positioning himself so Steve can thrust steadily into him. "Can you come like this?" Steve asks.

Danny groans again, eyes squeezed shut. "I--Steve, I can't--"

"You sure?" Sweat trickles down Steve's forehead. He's hanging on by a thread, pleasure coiling deep inside his gut and god, Danny makes him crazy. He wants to see Danny come, wants to see Danny lose it completely.

Danny whimpers, his body tense as Steve fucks him. Steve's sure that if he had the stamina, he could make Danny come. But all too soon he starts to lose it, the pleasure is too fierce and when he realizes he can't hold out much longer he releases Danny's hands. "Do it. Go on."

With a one hand on Steve's chest, Danny jerks himself off hard and fast while Steve watches, spellbound by the sight. When Danny comes, his muscles contract and spasm and it's amazing, the way Steve has to push harder as he fucks Danny through it, and the sounds Danny makes--the low, heartfelt moans, they hit Steve deep in the gut. Yet somehow he manages to hang until until Danny finished, until Danny comes down from his high with a soft shuddering sigh, all quivering muscles and an astonished, dazed expression and then with relief Steve lets himself go, loses himself in the rush of white hot pleasure.

When it's all over, Danny is stretched out on his chest, face pressed against his neck. There's a wet slick of come between them and Steve feels unpleasantly sticky, with a condom to dispose of but he never ever wants to move again. He's happy to stay right there, with Danny's heavy weight on top of him. Even if it does make breathing difficult.

He strokes Danny's back and Danny groans in contentment. "God, we're good," Danny says, licking Steve's neck.

Steve chuckles. "Damn right." He nuzzles the top of Danny's head.

Eventually he has to move to dispose of the condom. Danny rolls off him with a muttered complaint, then uses the edge of the sheet to wipe himself clean. "Really, Danny?" Steve asks, because the bathroom is directly across the hall and there are plenty of washcloths in there.

"Really, Steven." Danny grins and pulls Steve down over his chest, wrapping an arm around Steve's shoulders. "And by the way, did you really think that this was just sort of mindless fling? That we were just--what do the kids call it these days--hooking up?"

"No." Steve kisses Danny's chest. "I thought it was a ploy to keep me from ever getting anything done around the house again."

"Now you're talking." Danny ruffles Steve's hair affectionately. "I think we have time for a nap before dinner, huh?"

Steve yawns, draping his arm across Danny's waist. "Absolutely."

He hasn't gone to the grocery store yet, but hell, who cares. They'll just order in. Relaxed and content, he closes his eyes and as he dozes off, he wonders how he ever lived without this--without the sound of Danny's steady breathing in his ear, without the crumbs in his bed, without the dirty dishes in his sink. It must have been pretty damn dull.


End file.
